Letter Summer
by Ari 347
Summary: After being restricted from leaving the house (Gellert) and having to stay home to take care of his sister (Albus), the couple chose to exchange letters instead. Humor ensues. Written for QLFC Round 12


Team: Kenmare Kestrels

Position: Chaser 1

Prompt: Write a humorous story about Dumbledore and Grindelwald

Optional Prompts: (4) letter!fic, (10) instinct, (15) valour

Word Count: 1096

Beta'd by: Queen Bookworm the First

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Albus,

Can't get out, my aunt has me on a tight leash right now. She won't let me do anything. So…I'm sending this over to you. It's a new spell I created while coming up with ideas for our new world. Tell me how it works!

-Gellert

Gellert,

While what happened was certainly amusing, I can't see how this will help the world. The letter worked almost exactly like a Howler, except that it didn't burst into flames. It flew into my house like a great purple butterfly and began to smack Aberforth 'round the head! Needless to say, he was none too pleased with the situation, especially seeing as it came from you.

I cannot leave very much either, since Abe went back to school and Arianna needs round-the-clock watching. Letters must suffice for our planning for now, unless you can escape the old bat.

-Albus

Albus,

I must admit, I did not expect you to return my prank! The miniature dragon sculpture was so realistic, Aunt Batty thought it was real! It took a while to explain to her that you had made it. It now sits at the foot of my bed, occasionally setting fire to the bed sheets. My aunt does not find that to be as funny as I do. She has threatened to have me pay for all bed sheets Amethyst ruins. Yes, I named your dragon. When you make her (him? I do not know how to tell gender on a sculpture) a perfect shade of violet, I simply must give such a magnificent creature a worthy name.

I believe my next prank I shall deliver in person.

-Gellert

Gellert,

That was not funny! I cannot get my hair back to its original color and I WILL NOT walk around with my hair the color of candy floss! It would take more valour and bravery than a Gryffindor has. Yes, I know, you do not quite understand the concept of Hogwarts houses, but rest assured that I am very upset. I was under the impression that purple was our color, not pink. Be very wary, Gellert, for my response will not be pretty.

Oh, and please send over the antidote when you can. Arianna will not so much as look at me when I am like this. She thinks I am a stranger, and no matter what my brother thinks, I do take care of her.

-Albus

Albus,

Your response was much harsher than I expected. It was only by instinct that I avoided getting my head bitten off by your Transfigured hydra. What is it with you and sculptures? I believe you are entirely too bored. This time my aunt realized that it was one of your pranks and simply exclaimed at the magic that must have gone into it. The hydra, whom I have now dubbed Garnet due to her hide, has joined Amethyst on my bed. I would say that it is instinct which is keeping these two together, but seeing as they are Transfigured sculptures, I cannot imagine that they have instincts. Unless they can? This prank war is certainly making the time here much more manageable. I did not think I would have such a good time by my aunt.

-Gellert

Gellert,

When I first received your response, along with the package, I assumed that you were trying to send me something you had Transfigured that had failed. But lo and behold! It then exploded and showered the living room with sparkles and streamers. Arianna was delighted, as was I, especially when I saw the invitation you sent me. A date, Gel? I told you, I cannot leave Arianna alone and Aberforth won't be back for a few months. I truly wish I could, though. I would go out with you in a heartbeat.

I suppose for now we will have to resort to sending our love. But when we go out to explore the world…then, we shall have all the time we need.

-Albus

Albus,

When you said we were going to have to send our love to each other, I assumed you meant we would send tokens of our love. A lavender fire-breathing chimaera is not my idea of a love token! It set Aunt Batty's first draft of her book on fire. Needless to say, she was none too pleased. He (I am very certain this one is male) is also not allowed in my bedroom, as my aunt would not like more of her linens set aflame. Amethyst can control her fire, and Garnet does not chew on things as much, but this one…Aslan (I have named him that) shoots flames when he sneezes, breathes…everything. Perhaps not the best prank you've pulled. He is also considerably bigger than the other two. Occasionally I have had to suppress my instincts to push him off my bed. What with three of these Transfigured sculptures, I no longer have any room to sleep myself! I would like to know how you are doing this, though. It has been two weeks and the magic does not appear to be wearing off. The expertise needed to craft such specimens must be years beyond either of us!

I have enclosed a 'love token' of my own. Beware – you should open this when you are alone.

-Gel

Gellert,

Thank you for the warning. I opened your package while in the bath, which I suspect you assumed I would do. The set of enormous rubber ducks, complete with sound effects, splashed all the water out of the tub and left me squashed into a corner. I believe the largest duck gave me a stern look for daring to be naked. Your Transfiguration is nothing to be embarrassed of! Those ducks were quite impressive. My secret is tying the Transfiguration spells to the closest thing with magic. It automatically seeks someone with magic to continuously fuel the spell. I knew you wouldn't want to lose magic to sculptures, so I manually tied it to Arianna's magic. She cannot use it anyway and at times it even pains her. There is no great secret to it.

-Albus

Al,

I'm coming over! Aunt Batty finally decided that I have not done anything remotely Dark Magic-like and can leave the house for a little bit! We can talk in person.

-Gellert

Gel,

How exciting! I will be eagerly awaiting your arrival. Advance warning, though: Aberforth is home and feels I have been neglecting Arianna for our plans. Please keep a cool head. I would hate for anyone to get hurt.

-Albus

 **A/N:** Yes, I posted this as HTML code the first time. I have permission from my judge to update this, so no flames, please! Sheesh, I hate that the website changes things randomly...


End file.
